Desde mi cielo
by Kuga11
Summary: Un songfic shiznat inspirado en la cancion desde mi cielo, de mago de oz.


"No deberias aplastar las flores" -dijo la voz,

"son lindas y no hacen daño a nadie..." -prosiguio la dulce y calida voz de la ojirubi

-¿quien eres? -dijo la peliazul agresivamente.

-la pregunta es...¿quien eres tu? yo...soy...-murmullo-

-DESPERTO.

-Se frotaba los ojos, el despertador...otra vez ese maldito despertador que la sacaba de sus sueños y la devolvía al mundo real. Lo apagó, no quedaba mas remedio...

-ohayo...-decia aun con cara de sueño una ojiverde que se levantaba con el pelo alborotado, un pantalon corto, camiseta ancha y sin calcetines.

-Ohayo! -contestaron casi al unisono dos chicas en la cocina, la una, morena, la otra pelinaranja...la primera mas bajita que la segunda.

-¿que hay de desayunar?

-Tortitas y zumo...nosotras nos vamos ya...yo tengo que hacer un trabajo...Sayonara!

Despues de eso la peliazul se quedo en la cocina, practicamente sola desayunando tortitas y pensando en ese sueño que habia tenido.

-por que...por que sueño con eso una y otra vez...yo no la amo! -decia para si misma mientras se sonrojaba y pensaba en el sueño. -shizuru...

Se fue a la escuela y alli se encontro con una chica de rasgos felinos y pelo rojo como el fuego, piel blanca, ojos verde oliva y cuerpo bien formado, el cual se disponia hacia Kuga

a vete tu saber lo que le diria para picarla.

-pee~rroooo~ -la miro con un deje de picaresca. -uuugh ¿que te pasa hoy? que traes esa cara de pitbull enfurecido, por kami...-seguia picandola a ver que conseguia de ella, aunque lo unico que

iba a consegir seria enfadar mas a la peliazul.

-bueno bueno mujer...¿no me vas a contar que demonios te pasa?

-aaag Nao callate ya! que hayamos caido en la misma clase no significa que tengas que estas martirizandome todo el maldito curso! -dijo esta enfadada.

-uy...es evidente que te pasa algo...y no es que se te ha caducado la mayonesa no...pero bueno...si no me lo quieres contar...alla tu...-se fue a su sitio y se dispuso a sacar el material.

Despues de las clases, Natsuki decidio ir al estanque de fuuka a tomar un poco el aire...despues de todo ese sitio era su favorito ya que alli habia conocido a Shizuru Fujino, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Fuuka.

-Ara~ ¿tu por aquí, Natsuki?

-La susodicha dio un respingo y se ruborizó. -a..e.h...s-si...solo estaba tomando el aire...Shizuru...

-vaya...si que es cierto que hace calor en las clases...-la peliocre se sento en el cesped, justo al lado de Natsuki.

-¿que estas haciendo aquí? -pregunto Natsuki

-estaba tomando el aire...recapacitando sobre muchas cosas Natsuki...

-a-ah...-Natsuki se llevo una mano a la cabeza y miro al cielo. Definitivamente no entendia nada.

-Natsuki...realmente no hay nada que me ate a fuuka...realmente solo tu me atas aquí...

-Natsuki enmudeció. No sabia que palabras tenia que articular ni si eran adecuadas a la ocasión...su mente le pedia salir de alli lo mas pronto posible, sus piernas y brazos temblaban, sus ojos se limitaban a bajar la mirada a cualquier lugar que no fueran los ojos de aquella chica, su corazon...no podia explicar lo que le decia su corazon...no contesto, simplemente miro a la ojirubi.

-tranquila...Natsuki no contestes...no hace falta...ya se mi posicion... -se levanto con una sonrisa triste. -sera mejor...que me vaya...

-Natsuki seguia sin poder articular palabra, ni un gesto, sin poder evitarlo vio marchar a la ojirubi, con ese gesto triste en su mirada, en su caminar podia notar la tristeza que, a pesar de querer esconder, no podia esconder ante Natsuki Kuga...la unica chica con la que no podia fingir una sonrisa.

-podia sentir de nuevo esa brisa en su pelo, viento fresco con olor a flores de cerezo en su olfato y tacto...Podia sentir una flor volverse a aplastar en su mano y una chica calmandola detras, como si realmente lo estuviese viviendo...Y volvio al mundo real, otra vez, sola en esa colina con la impotencia en el rostro, con solo recuerdos para consolar esa profunda pena que la inundaba sin razon alguna...no sabia por que se ponia de aquella manera...no es como si shizuru se hubiese ido...pero la sentia lejos...y cada vez mas lejos.

-Se apresuro a coger su casco, colocandoselo en la cabeza y despues arranco la moto y se fue carretera arriba al monte de fuuka en direccion al templo.

Sentada en uno de los barrancos del gran monte verde que cubria fuuka con ese color caracteristico primaveral, Natsuki embriagada por todos sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que habia anochecido y cogio de nuevo su moto. Se apresuraba y subia de vez en cuando la velocidad, jamas habia tenido ningun accidente salvo cuando nao la hizo volcar con su child.

-Ya no hay nada que me ate a fuuka...Natsuki...

Seguia pensando mas profundamente las palabras de shizuru y los sentimientos que albergaban en ella.

-SHIZURU! -de repente un animal se cruzo en su camino sacando a natsuki de sus pensamientos y de la carretera y haciendo que esta cayera por el precipicio.

-Donde estara Natsuki, anoche no vino a dormir... -se preguntaba Mai mientras mikoto se comia el desayuno.

-sono el telefono de la habitacion de las chicas. -¿quien sera tan temprano? -volvia a preguntarse Mai mientras descolgaba el telefono.

-¿QUE! Adonde! Si vamos para alla! -colgo el telefono rapidamente y despues de hacerlo cogio a Mikoto y se fue.

Natsuki se despertó, todo era extraño todos la miraban, llorando. No le dolia nada...no podia sentir su cuerpo siquiera. -se levantó y ya nadie la miraba a ella sino al suelo, justo en el sitio de donde se acababa de levantar.

-Oe...estoy aquí! No me pasa nada! -miro hacia un lado y vio su moto destrozada.

-JODER MI MOTO! -a su lado pasaron dos hombres vestidos de enfermeros con una camilla y un cuerpo tapado por una sabana blanca completamente.

-A quien cojones he matado! -las miradas de sus amigas iban detras de esa camilla, sobre todo la mirada de una chica en especial...Castaña ocre, ojos rojizos como un rubi ardiente. Lloraba, como nunca antes habia llorado.

-Si que tiene que ser alguien cercano para que shizuru llore tanto...-decia Natsuki mientras se acercaba a shizuru. -V-vamos...estoy aquí contigo...

-Fueron palabras sin respuesta. -Nadie le prestaba la mayor atencion...justo como si no pudieran verla.

Vamos...que alguien me diga a quien se supone que he matado en el accidente...-Natsuki comenzo a preocuparse, se acerco a la camilla y destapo parte de la sabana, viendo su rostro completamente ensangrentado, su cuerpo echo añicos. -Se quedo estatica, no podia creer que la que hubiese muerto era ella.

-N-No...N-NO PUEDE SER!

-Se desplomo en el suelo perdiendo su consciencia de nuevo.

Desperto de nuevo en una sala, donde su cuerpo estaba metido en una caja, se levanto y fue hacia shizuru.

Shizuru...por que?...-la miraba mientras la chica lloraba.

-Natsuki...¿Por que te fuiste asi? ….Natsuki aun te sigo amando...no puedo estar sin ti...-Decia la castaña sin poder pronunciar apenas las palabras, abatida cayo al suelo. -una chica de melena roja como el fuego la abrazo llorando tambien, y detras se podian ver otras muchas personas de las que todas las caras Natsuki podia reconocer.

-Natsuki acaricio el lindo pelo de shizuru, la miraba con ojos de extrañeza, no podia comprender por que estaba pasando por eso...¿quizas un sueño? ¿quizas...estaba dormida?...solo quizas...despertaria de esa horrible pesadilla y podria decirle a shizuru lo que sentia realmente.

-Por que...por que no se lo dije...-pensaba Natsuki acariciando el suave rostro de Shizuru. Sin duda algo la ataba al mundo real...no podia haberse quedado en ese mundo por gusto...simplemente no.

-Cuando todo el entierro termino, y cada una se fue a su casa, Natsuki siguio a Shizuru. Lo que mas necesitaba ahora era estar con ella, saber que despues de esto no haria ninguna locura y sobre todo y aunque no pudiera,, consolar a shizuru.

Se sento a su lado y comenzo a acariciar su pelo, olerlo y recordar todo lo que habia vivido junto a shizuru. -La miraba y lloraba con rabia de no haberle dicho todo lo que sentia a tiempo. Si tan solo no la hubiese dejado marchar en ese momento y le hubiera soltado todos sus sentimientos...ahora no se habria arrepentido. No se hubiera ido y no hubiera tenido ese fatidico accidente.

Natsuki lloraba mientras miraba a Shizuru pensando todas esas cosas que ahora arrancaban en si misma un sentimiento de culpa. De repente recordo tambien lo fria y poco amigable que fue con todas las demas, Mai...Mikoto...Nao...sobre todo con Nao, por que aunque se burlara de ella, Natsuki le tenia cariño y eran amigas.

Natsuki se fue de la habitacion de Shizuru. Si se quedaba un minuto mas...habria acabado gritando y hundida en desesperacion. Cogio un papel y un lapiz, y recordando todos esos momentos comenzo a escribir una letra, una letra en la que todos sus sentimientos serian grabados y Shizuru podria, tal vez...y solo tal vez, leerla.

"Desde mi cielo" (Mago de Oz)

Ahora que está todo en silencio

y que la calma me besa el corazón

os quiero decir adiós

porque ha llegado la hora

de que andéis el camino ya sin mi,

hay tanto por lo que vivir

no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar

me gustaría volver a verte sonreír

Pero mi vida

yo nunca podré olvidarte

y sólo el viento sabe

lo que has sufrido por amarme

hay tantas cosas

que nunca te dije en vida

que eres todo cuanto amo

y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti

te cuidaré desde aquí

Sé que la culpa os acosa

y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más"

no hay nada que reprochar

ya no hay demonios

en el fondo del cristal

y sólo bebo todos los besos

que no te di

Pero mi vida

yo nunca podré olvidarte

y sólo el viento sabe

lo que has sufrido por amarme

hay tantas cosas

que nunca te dije en vida

que eres todo cuanto amo

y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti

vivo cada vez que habláis de mi

y muero otra vez si lloráis

he aprendido al fin a disfrutar

y soy feliz

No llores cielo

y vuélvete a enamorar

nunca me olvides

me tengo que marchar

Pero mi vida

yo nunca podré olvidarte

y sólo el viento sabe

lo que has sufrido por amarme

hay tantas cosas

que nunca te dije en vida

que eres todo cuanto amo

y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti

desde mi cielo

os arroparé en la noche

y os acunaré en los sueños

y espantaré todos los miedos,

desde mi cielo

os esperaré escribiendo

no estoy solo pues me cuidan

la libertad y la esperanza

yo nunca os olvidaré

Mientras la volvia a leer, Natsuki volvia a tener esas fuertes ganas de llorar y ese gran peso en su corazon. Despues fue al cuarto de shizuru, doblo la carta y la puso encima de su escritorio.

Shizuru llego a su cuarto despues de un largo dia en el consejo estudiantil, llego acompañada de Nao, la cual no se separaba de la peliocre. No queria dejarla sola en unos momentos tan duros como esos y tampoco queria estarlo.

Ellas vieron la carta, encima del escritorio de la ojirubí y se extrañaron. ¿quien habia podido entrar a escondidas y poner tal cosa en su escritorio?

Natsuki estaba a su lado, mirandolas mientras ellas leian la carta y las lagrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas. Nao abrazo a Shizuru y Natsuki acaricio la cara de esta tambien, para luego darle un abrazo y un beso a cada una.

"No deberias aplastar las flores" -dijo la voz,

"son lindas y no hacen daño a nadie..." -prosiguio la dulce y calida voz de la ojirubi

-¿quien eres? -dijo la peliazul agresivamente.

-la pregunta es...¿quien eres tu? yo...soy.. Fujino Shizuru

Natsuki desapareció, dejando a ambas en el cuarto abrazadas.


End file.
